True Magic
by propinatio
Summary: Based on 2x22 promo. "She did all she could yet it wouldn't be enough. It never was." Regina is trying desperately to save the town, but doing it alone is not enough.


**AN: We all saw the promo and I just couldn't stop myself. Plus going through the SwanQueen tag I saw people theorizing and their ideas gave me the boost to do this. Love all you guys, this one's for you. **

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing to do with OUAT :(**

* * *

_There is no stopping it. The best thing I can do is slow it down. _

Emma sprinted through the streets, Regina's words echoing in her ears. She couldn't spare looking behind her to see if Snow or David were following her, she just hoped Henry wasn't.

She lost her balance, falling to her knees as the town shook once more.

_Emma, you have to help her! You have magic! _

Henry's pleading voice at the diner shook her to the core. With Neal gone she couldn't face having Henry loose another parent, especially the one who had been there for him longer than herself or Neal. Regina was his mother. She knew that but why the hell did it take her so long to realise that? _Always at the last possible moment, Swan._ She chided herself.

Ducking quickly into the mines, she forced herself to slow down and take more caution. What good would it do if she fell over and got crushed under the rubble? Following the glowing blue light further into the tunnel she hesitantly approached the brunette woman focused on the tiny crystal that was bent on their destruction.

"Regina?" She called out quietly. "Regina!"

The older woman's head snapped up. Emma took a step back at the pale face staring back at her, every muscle taunt with desperation, and her eyes showing the pain she denied falling upon her expression.

"Get out of here!" She hissed at the blonde, who of course refused her command and moved closer. "Henry needs one of us, Emma. Go!"

"Don't talk like that, Regina!" Emma yelled barely staying on her feet as the ground shook again. "I know you can do this! I know you can save us!"

"I can't." Regina whispered tiredly. "I can't save anyone."

"Not with that attitude!" Emma yelled with a forced smile feeling a wave of relief wash over her as the brunette's eyes shone in amusement for a second.

Regina cried out doubling over in pain.

Emma looked around helplessly, "Regina! What's wrong?"

"I can't." The brunette shook her head not making eye contact with the blonde. Emma took another step forward before she felt something tugging her back. Turning sharply she saw Snow holding the back of her coat, her mothers wide eyes staring at Regina.

"Regina!" Snow wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, not letting her step forward, yet not pulling her away. She was supporting her, but Emma wasn't the person who needed support right now.

"Regina! We can run! We'll get in the car, take Henry and everyone and just go!" Emma yelled desperately. She was running out of ideas, running out of time, and running out of luck.

"Emma, we can't go. We'll forget who we are." Snow whispered in her ear clutching her tighter. The despair was so heavy in her voice that used to sound so happy and light. Why did everything have to change?

"No! You'll be MM and Regina will be Regina! It will work! I know it will!" Emma struggled in her mother's hold yet the small woman was surprisingly strong at holding her back.

"I can't contain this much longer." Regina said finally opening her eyes. She shook with the effort of trying to hold back this powerful magic, she was doing all she could. But wasn't that her life motto? She did all she could yet it wouldn't be enough. It never was.

Emma watched the tears falling down Regina's face, the defeat evident in her features. "No, Regina." She whispered helplessly sagging in Snow's embrace as the impact of the woman's words hit her. She couldn't contain it, but she would die trying.

That's what people did for family. That's what Regina would do for Henry. It's what Emma would do for Henry.

"Tell him I love him." Regina asked her eyes never leaving Emma's. The blonde felt herself nod at her words. "I'm sorry."

"REGINA!" Emma cried out barely hearing Snow gasp behind her. Regina closed her eyes once more. Blood began to trickle down her nose as the woman exerted herself and her powers in the hopes she could save her son.

Emma pushed off from Snow and rushed around the crystal to Regina's side, making it in time to catch the woman as she sagged, but still forcing her magic into the crystal.

"Regina, please." Emma begged in her ear, ignoring the few tears that slid from her eyes. "Our son needs you."

Emma stumbled back as Regina fully collapsed in her arms, the light from her palms ceasing. Blood flowed across her lips as Emma feel to her knees, her son's mother in his arms.

"Sorry," The brunette whispered gazing tiredly up at the blonde woman in shock. Emma shook as she bundled the woman closer, casting her eyes toward Snow who quickly came to her daughters side.

"Oh, Regina." The younger brunette said under her breath as the older woman's hand reached over and covered her own. Emma watched Regina's eyes flutter as she struggled to keep them open.

"Don't you dare give up, Regina Mills! Don't you dare!" Emma ordered the woman through a sob. Sliding her left hand to cup her face she made the woman look at her.

"H-enry…" Regina whimpered trailing off as she shook.

"You'll see him again! I promise." Emma thought of all the times she'd interacted with the woman in her arms. From the meeting outside her house to helping her heal after her time with Owen. Through that time Regina had been strong, even at her weakest, never giving up because it was what was best for her son.

Snow broke Emma's train of thought as she gasped her name. Opening her eyes Emma froze as the hand on Regina's cheek glowed white, then down to Regina's free hand beginning to fight the crystal again.

"What the hell?" Emma whispered watching the unexpected light show fade out.

"No, Emma! Keep thinking whatever you were thinking before! Do it!" Snow urged her daughter and Emma did what she was told. Her thoughts revolved around Henry and Regina mostly, Mary Margaret, Ruby and David slipping in there too.

Emma finally opened her eyes when she felt two hands on her shoulders slightly shaking her. Blinking them open quickly she focused on her mother. Taking a deep breath she looked toward the crystal that was no longer there.

"You did it." Snow whispered in awe gazing at her daughter with pride.

"Did what exactly?"

"Saved us. Emma you saved us all." Snow's hand ran over her daughter's cheek, wiping away the tears that remained. Regina gasped for air still in Emma's arms as she looked around trying to orientate herself.

"Regina?"

Regina's hoarse reply was barely heard, "Emma." Snow watched her daughter shoot Regina a grateful smile to which Regina returned to Snow's shock. "Help me up?"

"Yeah, sure." Emma replied absently, gently lifting the still exhausted woman from the floor, her eyes watching her carefully in case she wound up collapsing again. "You okay?"

"I think so." Regina answered slowly.

"You scared me, Regina. Don't ever do that again." Emma said barely holding it together as the woman in question turned to face her head on.

"No promises."

"I'm serious, Regina! Did you even think about Henry?"

"He was all I thought about." Came the quiet reply.

"Shit, I know. I do, really. But don't hurt yourself like that again, okay? We might not get so lucky next time." Emma explained laying her hand in Regina's shoulder and forcing her to look, forcing her to understand.

Snow stood on the side watching the interaction. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she watched Regina, the expression on her face looked so familiar yet so new. Her jaw dropped. She knew that look. Regina had only worn it once before but she knew that look well.

Taking a step back from the two she stumbled on the uneven ground. "You okay?" Emma asked finally taking note of her mother.

"Mhm." Snow replied as she stared wide-eyed at her former enemy. Regina stared back before her face paled slightly knowing Snow had figured out what she'd been so desperate to hide.

"We should talk." Regina began slowly inching her way to Snow. Snow shook her head quickly plastering a smile on her face.

"No! No need! Let's get out of here." She blurted out, trying to purge the thoughts from her mind.

"Snow," Regina implored catching the woman's arm as she tried to rush past them. "We will talk."

"Now?" Snow frowned. Emma watched them with a raised brow as they acted completely out of character.

"It won't happen. Not after last time. I can't let it." Regina explained as Snow stared at her with sympathy.

"But-"

"Do you want me to try? No, I thought not. It won't happen, Snow. No one needs to know." Regina explained, her voice gaining strength and sounding more like the mayor they knew.

Snow shook her head sadly, "Maybe they do, Regina." The woman just sighed in exasperation before letting her go and trying to make her way out of the tunnels. Emma was quickly at her side, winding a helpful arm around her waist for support.

Snow gave Regina a smug grin as she turned to glare at her. "Just tell, Regina. I think it's reciprocated." She said quietly trailing just behind.

"I'd rather not. Because if it isn't… I've lost too much already."

"Not this. You won't loose this." Regina scoffed in reply.

"You'll always find each other." Snow added on trying to hide her grin as Regina glared at her.

"Okay, can you please tell me what the hell you are talking about? I've had enough of cryptic riddles for a lifetime!" Emma announced.

As the tunnel began to open up, Snow shuffled to Regina's side and squeezed her free arm. "You deserve it." She whispered out of the corner of her mouth before darting ahead of them.

"Regina will tell you, Emma."

"Will you?" Emma asked the brunette.

"No" She answered stubbornly.

"Thought so."

They walked in silence until Emma stopped before the turn to the exit. Regina leant against the wall as she stretched her legs out finally feeling able to walk without help.

Emma broke the silence. "Is it something to do with what we did?"

"And what did we do?"

"Save the whole town."

"Maybe."

"You gonna give me straight answers?"

"Maybe."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Emma deadpanned leaning against the opposite wall nonchalantly. "Come on, tell me."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Oh there is definitely something to tell, and you're going to tell it." Emma said confidently pushing from the wall.

"No."

"You will. Because that-" Emma pointed down the tunnel, "was not nothing. Shit like just doesn't happen. You told me there was nothing to stop the trigger. Yet we did."

"There was no 'we'" Regina said feeling less confident with every step Emma took toward her.

"The hell there was. My magic reacts to yours, Regina." Emma recognized softly. Regina stayed quiet. "First the hat, now this. You know something. Please, explain it to me cause I'm lost here."

Regina sighed. She knew this conversation would happen only she'd hoped for it to be at a later date. "You know why you have magic?"

"Product of true love." Emma answered.

"And…"

"Tell me, please." Emma begged. Regina glanced up to see the blonde only a few inches away searching her face desperately for answers.

"What's the most powerful magic, Emma?"

Regina couldn't meet her eyes knowing her secret was out in the open. Now Emma knew, and it was only a matter of time before everything crumbled. Just like it always did.

"Do you know what I thought about, when we destroyed the trigger?" Emma asked softly, holding Regina's chin so she had to look at her. "I was thinking about Henry…."

Regina closed her eyes and fought the traitorous tears forming in them.

"…and you." Emma finished. Regina's eyes snapped open in disbelief. "For someone so smart you seem to be forgetting something vital about what we just did."

"What?" Regina breathed.

"True love only works if it's reciprocated." Emma explained leaning into Regina, her lips moving up to her ear. Regina held her breath, as Emma's body pressed up against her own. She couldn't believe this was happening. Maybe she was dead, maybe the trigger had worked and they were all dead.

Yet as Emma brushed her cheek against her own, she knew there was no way this could be a dream. Her dreams were never this good.

"And I very much reciprocate."

* * *

**AN: Whoomp! There it is! Hoped you liked it. We all know it's gonna happen sooner or later (better be sooner).**

**Review, tell me what you think!**


End file.
